The Secret Thoughts of Patrick and Robin
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: Ever wonder what Patrick and Robin are really thinking? Follows their progressing relationship! Watch them fall in love! Read and review! Chapter 20 up! COMPLETE!
1. I Think I Love You

Authors Note: This is a songfic from Patrick's POV. Song is I Think I Love You by Kaci

Disclaimer: How can a 13 year old own a 43 year old show? SO, obviously I DON'T OWN THEM!

Robin Scorpio why the hell can't I keep you out of my head? I don't want a COMMITMENT, SO WHY CAN'T I STOP

THINKING ABOUT YOU!

**Do you think you love me, Do you think you love me  
Do you think you love me, Do you think you love me  
I think I love you **

I don't know what these feelings are, but do you feel this way? I wish I knew?

**I'm sleepin, and right in the middle of a good dream,  
Like all at once I wake up from something that  
keeps knockin' at my brain  
Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head and  
spring up from my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread  
I think I love you **

I woke up last night, thinking of only you. God, why the hell does she effect me like this. I was having the best dream about

that new nurse when suddenly you crossed my mind. I realized I didn't care about that nurse, I only want you.

**This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
I don't know how to deal with  
And so I just decided to myself  
I'll hide it to myself and never talk about it  
And didn't go and shout it, when you walked  
into the room  
I think I love you ooh **

Then when I woke up this morning that indescribable feeling still remained. I wanted to tell you about it but I couldn't

find the words.

**I think I love you  
so what am I so afraid of,  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of  
So it worries me to say  
That I've never felt this way  
**

All right I'll admit it to you now Robin, even if It's just in my head. I think I love you.

**Believe me you really don't have to worry  
I only wanna make you happy  
And if you set me go away, I will  
But I think better still **

**I better stay around and love you  
Do you think I have a case let me ask **

**you to your face  
Do you think you love me? **

Damn It Robin I love you, but I'm afraid to admit it. Do you feel the same way? I need to know!

**I don't know what I'm up against  
I don't know what's this all about  
I got so much to think, think about it **

I've never been in love before, I don't know how this works.

**I think I love you  
so what am I so afraid of,  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of  
So it worries me to say  
That I've never felt this way **

I'm afraid to give my heart to you. It's yours for the taking, but I'm afraid of it breaking.

**Review! Review! Review! If you like it let me know, because I'm planning to put one up from Robin's POV.**


	2. SOS

**Okay Here's Robin's! I'm thinking about making this longer story and switching between Patrick and Robin 4 **

**different Chapters.**

**Thank You to all Reviewers!**

**Song is SOS by Rhianna.**

**Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like something real**

Patrick Drake you are without a doubt the most infuriating man I've ever met! But you make me feel this way

I've never felt before, It's stronger then what I felt with Stone, or Jason.

**I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
Da very moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, heads are mistaken  
But I can't control myself got me calling out for help  
**Patrick, why are you doing this to me, I can't get you out of my head, I'm so stressed out by you,

Every time someone mentions you, I can't stop thinking about you.

**S.O.S. please someone help me. Its not healthy for me to feel this  
Y.O.U. are making this hard, I can't take it see it don't feel right**

This can't be healthy, to be this obsessed with one person. I don't want this relationship, I've been hurt to much before,

and a relationship with you is like asking to be shot.

**This time please someone come and rescue me  
Cause you or my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me lookin for the rest of me (just testing me) but still I'm losing it **

**This time please someone come and rescue me cause you or my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it **  
I think I'm losing it, you hear that Patrick, your making me lose my mind, I bet that's going to be your latest accomplishment

for you to rattle off. the sad thing is I can actually imagine it, I can see you walking up to some nurse and saying

"Did you hear I made Robin Anna Devane-Scorpio go insane."

**Just your presence and I second guess my insanity  
Yes its a lesson and its based on my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots soon as I see you I get so hot  
Common sense if out the door can't seem to find a lot  
Take me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
Take me I'ma put desire in your arms tonight  
I'm out with you, ya got me head over heels  
Boy you got me hanging on by the way you make me feel **

Being around you makes me lose my mind, ME, Robin Anna Devane-Scorpio can't even use common sense around you.

And that's saying something I mean I am like Ms. Common Sense. I'm like the poster child for all that is safe and boring,

but you just don't fit that.

**Boy you know you got me feeling open  
And boy your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm feeling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do its true  
I'm going crazy over you I'm begging **

Seriously, I've actually gone crazy when It come to you, Imagine that you Patrick Drake have caused

ME, Robin Devane-Scorpio to go insane. Your the type of guy that I wouldn't touch with a 50 foot pole a

nd yet here I am in love with you. I'm too scared to tell you that though so it remains unspoken.

**Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own characters.

Song: Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic by Police

This is Patrick's POV.

Thank You To all Reviewers!

**Though I've tried before to tell her**

**Of the feelings I have for her in my heart**

**Every time that I come near her**

**I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start **

Robin Scorpio, does something to me she just does, I think I may love her, but Every time I try to tell her I lose my nerve. I don't know what's going on with me, I swore I wouldn't fall in love, said it was about the sex with Robin nothing more, but I know its all a load of crap, because I find myself imagining what our lives together will be twenty years from now, and your not supposed to have that in a no strings relationship.

**Every little thing she does is magic**

**Everything she do just turns me on**

**Even though my life before was tragic**

**Now I know my love for her goes on **

Robin, has some kind of strange effect on me. Everything she does I find adorable, even things that used to annoy the hell out of me. I love when she bends over a chart with her hair falling in front of her face, I love the way she gets so exited about such small things like her favorite ice cream bar. This isn't supposed to happen in a no strings relationship. I know I've been in plenty of them before.

**Do I have to tell the story**

**Of a thousand rainy days since we first met**

**It's a big enough umbrella**

**But it's always me that ends up getting wet**

I find myself caring more for you then myself. When we go somewhere in the rain, I find myself giving you my umbrella, and letting myself get soaking wet, but the thing is I don't even care.

**Every little thing she does is magic**

**Everything she do just turns me on**

**Even though my life before was tragic**

**Now I know my love for her goes on **

I say that I don't love you Robin, but the truth is I really do,. I can't admit it to you, so I hide behind my cocky attitude. I find myself flirting with a nurse I really have no interest in so you'll get mad and break it off, but you haven't yet. I love you Robin, but I can't figure out how to take the leap.

**I resolved to call her up**

**A thousand times a day**

**And ask her if she'll marry me**

**In some old fashioned way**

**But my silent fears have gripped me**

**Long before I reach the phone**

**Long before my tongue has tripped me**

**Must I always be alone? **

I want to ask you to marry me, I want to spend every second around you. But I can't even tell you that I want to have a real relationship, full of strings. I thought that's what I didn't want, but I seem to be finding that that is all I've ever wanted.

**Every little thing she does is magic**

**Everything she do just turns me on**

**Even though my life before was tragic**

**Now I know my love for her goes on**

**Every little thing she does is magic**

**Everything she do just turns me on**

**Even though my life before was tragic**

**Now I know my love for her goes on **

The best example of love I've ever seen was my parents. And that love destroyed my Father. I'm scared it will destroy me too. Or worse yet cause me to hurt you and I couldn't take it if that happened. I love you Robin, they say no one's perfect, but I say they just haven't met you. Haven't seen the cute way your face turns all red and your eyes fill with fire when your mad. haven't seen the way your eyes light up with when you laugh.

**Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh, yeah**

**Every little thing, every little thing**

**Every little thing, every little thing**

**Every li'le, every li'le, every li'le**

**Every little thing she does**

**Every little thing, every little thing**

**Every little thing, every little thing**

**Every li'le, every li'le, every li'le**

**Every little thing she does**

I swear Robin, you must have some kind of magical powers. Because every little thing you do seems

perfect. I want to spend every minute with you. And that scares me.

Review! Review! I'll update when I get reviews!


	4. I Think I'm In Love

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

**Song: I think I'm In Love**

**Thank You to All Reviewers.**

**Note: Sorry, it took so long to update, but it refused to let me upload this.**

**Everytime you're near baby**

**I get kinda crazy in my head for you**

**I don't know what to do**

Patrick, I tell you I hate you all the time, but the truth is for some strange reason I think I'm in love with you. When your around I find myself acting stupidly.

**And oh baby**

**I get kinda shaky when they mention you**

**I just lose my cool**

Do you know your everyone's favorite subject topic? The boys are mad because all the girls are in love with you, and the girls are all madly in love with you and spend their time obsessing over you. Every time someone mentions you my heart stops for a second. When your not around I'm thinking about you.

**My friends tell me**

**Somethin has come over me**

**And I think I know what it is **

I was talking to Brenda the other day and she was like what is up with you lately Robin?" I pretended that I didn't know what she was talking about, but I did lately I've been acting really spacey because I was thinking about you. Uncle Mac said he was running off to join the circus, to try to get my attention, but I just said that's nice.

**I think I'm in love**

**Boy I think that I'm in love with you**

**I've been doin silly things when it comes to you**

**In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you**

**I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you **

Patrick, I think I'm in love with you. The one person I swore the moment I saw in that OR that I would never fall in love with. The thing is your kind of hard to ignore, and when it comes to shutting people out, I've always been good at it, but when it comes to you I don't seem to be able to.

**Just the other night baby, I saw you hangin**

**You were with your crew**

**I was with mine too**

**You took me by surprise**

**When you turn and look me in my eyes**

**Boy you really blow my mind.**

I was talking to Elizabeth at the nurse's station, and you walked by talking to some nurse and I totally froze and stared at you two for like ten minutes. You noticed. You looked at me and smiled that incredible dimpled smile. The nurse got mad that you'd stopped paying attention to her. Liz noticed, I couldn't get her to shut up. I tried to tell her that I was looking at the clocks, but I don't think she believed me. She gave me this look that said yeah right, and wouldn't stop smirking for the rest of the day. even when I threatened to smack it off. Which is very atypical behavior for me. she just smirked some more and walked away.

**I don't know what's come over me,**

**But God I think I know what it is.**

Okay so I know why I've been acting weird. i wish I could deny it to myself like I deny it to every one else.

**love, boy I think that I'm in love with you**

**I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you**

**I think I'm in love**

**Boy I think that I'm in love with you**

**I've been doin silly things when it comes with you **

Every time you're around I totally space out. the old me wouldn't come near you with a fifty foot pole. Your the exact guy that parents warn their children too stay away from.

You're just like my Dad, my Mom knows I'm in love with you and realizing you're just like him she started hitting my Dad, it was actually pretty funny.

**Somethin strange has come over me**

**Got me goin out of my mind**

**Never met a guy like you before**

**You make me feel special inside **

I think I'm going crazy over you. You'd probably argue that I was already crazy but whatever. This is different then what I felt for anyone else, I had an amazing connection with both Stone and Jason, but something just feels different, with you.

**I think I'm in love**

**I think I'm in love **

Okay, so I don't think I'm in love with you. I know I am.


	5. The First Time

**Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital Patrick and Robin would be engaged by now, and since he is in a hotel room with Carly, I obviously don't own it.**

**A/N Okay everyone say thanks to babiiechica2008 for helping me pick the song.**

**Song: The First Time by Mark Harris **

**Thank you to all Reviewers! **

**I was waiting for a push, waiting for a sign**

**Waiting for the perfect moment to arrive**

**Steady as a clock, caught between the line**

**Living for myself until I realized**

**There's too much life You've given me**

**To let it slip away **

I wasn't really until you walked into my life. Okay, you didn't really walk you more like stormed into it. I've realized I'd been waiting for that moment, I hadn't expected you, as you can probably tell by the position you found me in. Hehehe. I realized life was passing me bye, and I was letting it, I had pulle over and let it speed past.

**I'm ready to live, ready to breathe**

**Ready to take in everything**

**I'm ready to love, ready to shine **

I'm finally ready. After months of this game we play I'm ready for strings. I want them, I want a commitment. Now I just have to tell you. And I will. Tomorrow. Yup, I'm gonna do it.

**Ready to live this life of mine**

**I'm ready to jump, ready to fly for the first time **

I'm finally living life. Funny how the first time we're both living life is with another person who was't really living. I've realized that I really want to live, because I wasn't really living when you weren't by my side. The grass is greener, and the air is fresher, when you're near.

**I want to take a dive, I want to take a chance**

**I want to make the most of every day I have**

**I want to be alive, I want to be a man**

**Cause being wild at heart is really who I am **

I'm going to do this Robin, because for all my talk of how you live your life never taking chances, I do the same thing, though it doesn't seem that way. a normal person, would see having flings with different women every night as taking a chance, but I see love as the greatest chance at all. And you know me wild as I am, I always want to take a chance, and I've come to realize the biggest chance of all is being love. It's also the most amazing chance, I've ever had, and I won't let it pass me bye, I'm finally gonna grow

up.

**You've put these dreams inside of me**

**So what can hold them back**

These dreams and hopes for the future that you've planted inside me, won't seem to go away. And I've come to realize that I don't really want them to.

**I can feel it**

**Being pushed by Bigger Hands**

**You have saved me**

**You have made me who I am**

Robin, you've made me a better person. those glimpses of a good man that you say you've seen, have been put there, just for you. I can fell fate pushing us together. I didn't believe in such things before, but if that wasn't true then how did you happen to storm into my life? I love you Robin, and I'm gonna tell you. Soon.

**Review! Review! Review! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! (hint hint nudge nudge.) You guys rock! Press the pretty purple button **


	6. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Disclaimer: If I owned GH Patrick and Robin would be married not broken up.**

**A/N I no u may want to kill me for wut I'm about to do in this chapter, but I will fix this l8r. Thank u to my reviewers!**

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight   
Everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on **

It's over . It's over. It's over. His words won't stop echoing in my head. Patrick ended it. Everything felt perfect when I was with you. I could forget about work and sometimes even Carly, not often but sometimes. You made me live again and then you killed me. I knew this would happen but I ignored the signs . Now I can I'm barley living it hurts so bad, and we weren't even in a real relationship. Imagine what would happen to me then since I can barley take it now. I guess I should be glad that you decided to stomp my heart out in the middle of the hospital.

**Here I am  
Once again  
Im torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside   
But you wont get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these Hazel eyes **

I let myself believe that I can be in a no-strings relationship, but turns out you were right I couldn't. Congratulations. I hope you're happy. I was on the pier right after you stabbed me through the heart, my Dad walked up he wanted to know what was wrong. Guess what? He hit the nail on the head. Boyfriend Trouble? He asked. I screamed that you weren't my boyfriend. I'm falling apart, but I won't let you see that, I'll hide my tears.

**I told you Everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright for once in my life  
Now all thats left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together but so broken up inside  
Cause I cant breathe  
No I cant sleep  
Im barley hangin on **  
I told you my secrets. I let you in, I showed you my fears, I let you see a side of me that I hardly let anyone get close enough to see, I let you in and now I've never been so upset. Which is really saying something with all the horrible things I've endured. I can't make myself go to sleep, I'm too sad. But tomorrow my front will be back up. Well you know what Patrick? you proved me right. I was finally starting to be happy, and now I've never been so miserable.

**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Just seeing you it kills me now  
No I dont cry  
On the outside anymore **

I don't know how I'm going to survive working with you. I might lose it. There are some things I can't keep control over, and as it turns out keeping myself from killing you might be one of them. Why did I have to hate you like I did, If I had fallen for your charm you might have left me alone before I really fell for you. But I won't let you see me cry.

**A/N: All right. I know. I know. Don't kill me I'll fix it. Review! Review! Review!  
**


	7. Mr Lonely

**  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Well duh, seriously if I owned GH Patrick and Robin would be engaged and everything **

**would be just the way I wanted so I wouldn't have to write this.)**

**A/N Thank you to all of my wonderful Reviewers! And a special thank you to babiiechica2oo8 for sending me the **

**lyrics cuz I couldn't find them.**

**Song: Mr. Lonely by Akon**

**Lonely I'm Mr. Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely,  
**I did something really really really dumb. Down right stupid actually. I broke up with Dr. Robin Devane-Scorpio.

Normally, I would never admit this I mean I am Patrick Drake, formally known as Dr. Hottie. Seriously,

If you had come up to me a few monthes ago and asked me if I could feel this way about a woman I would tell

you that you needed your head examined preferably by me. But since I broke up with Robin I just feel alone and miserable.

**Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got that one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave**

If you have a woman like Robin never let her go. She put uup with all my crap, she kept coming back, until

I decided to end it. She let me flirt and flirt and flirt some more, and stayed. Sure she got mad I won't deny that,

but she stayed no matter what. And then moron that I am I end it. How stupid am I!

**I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her **

**I was fenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat**

**I do to make it go bad, cuz Eversince my girl left me, my whole life came crashin**

I woke up in the middle of the night I had a dream, more of a nightmare really. In it Robin moved back to Paris,

I woke up and things weren't much better because she still isn't with me.

And its all my fault, I had to go and put my foot in my mouth. Again. I gotta get Robin off my mind.

Hmm. Maybe I can find a willing nurse!

**I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl**

I was flirting with a nurse today and I still felt lonely. I turned to look at you and you where facing the other way

looking down at a chart. I need to get my mind off you I really should go hook up with some nurse.

But unfortunately it appears that you've ruined me.

**Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl**

I can't believe I broke up with you! You're Dad came to talk to me and he said that strong independent women

like you only come along once in a lifetime and you have to take the leap while you can.

And I didn't I put up my great wall of arrogance and bravado and broke up with you in the middle of the lobby.

**I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl  
**I'm sick of this. Sick of being alone, and sick of pretending I don't care when I do care. A lot. I had resolved to try

and make a commitment to you but instead I open my mouth and break up with you.

For flirting with Nikolas which I now know you weren't even doing.

**Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams **

**that made me**

**Be so happy but now so lonely  
**I've lived in different places throughout the United States and I've never met anyone like you.

All the girls I meet are shallow and self absorbed. Usually tall and blond but I like todate allkinds as long as they're pretty.

None of them though can hold a candle to you in looks. Every time I tell you you're beautiful you never believe

me you always think I'm just trying to get you into bed, not that I'd mind, but I really think you are the most beautiful person

I've ever seen. I wish I could have acted like a normal person instead of insulting you with in thirty seconds of our meeting.

**Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone,**

**so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, **

**I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz...**  
I never thought that I would care so much. It started out just because I thought you were hot, and it turned into so much more.

Then I had or go and open my big fat mouth and break up with you. I think I'm going crazy without you here.

**Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely**

It's amazing what you've managed to do in a few months time. You've made me want to love. Thething is though I'm scared

so when I open my mouth to say how I feel I say the one thing I know will send you running in the opposite direction.

If I don't get you back I might lose it. Funny, no one would ever expect to hear the great Dr. Patrick Drake saying this,

thanks to my so carefully laid image. I'm losing it without you Robin I need you back but I think it might be too late.

**A/N Please Review and tell me what you think. I will put them back together so don't worry. Review! Review! **

**Review!**

**  
**


	8. Lovin You Against My Will

A/N Thanks for your reviews! Sorry It's taken me a little bit to get this up.

Song: Lovin' You Against My Will by Gary Allan

**I don't wanna hurt nobody  
Don't wanna make nobody cry  
I don't wanna do wrong, I don't wanna do wrong  
I don't wanna tell no lies  
I'm lovin' you, lovin' you against my will  
Lovin' you, lovin' you against my will**

Damn! I'm in love with Patrick Drake. I tried to stay away from him. I new the moment I saw him in that OR room,

I knew he was bad for me. I said Robin, you can't like him and you definitely can't love him he'll hurt you.

I tried not to fall for him, I told myself it was all about the sex that I wasn't in it for a relationship.

And yet hear I am totally and completely head over heels in love with Patrick Drake.

**I don't wanna hear the phone ring  
Don't wanna hear your voice on the line  
I don't wanna come to you, I don't wanna come to you  
I don't wanna give in this time  
Girl, I'm lovin' you, lovin' you against my will**

I don't want him to call me. I don't want to see you ever again. I don't want to imagine our lives together. I don't want to

and I'm not going to. Okay now I'm lying to myself. I want him to call me, I want to hear him say Robin I want a

commitment. I don't want to love him and I really don't want to need him, but I'm afraid I've lost the battle when it comes to

that. and I'm about to lose the war.

**Your love is like a deep dark river  
Pullin' me out to sea  
The harder I try to resist you  
The weaker I seem to be**

I tried to resist him. I did everything I could, but the harder I tried to resist the harder he tried to get me to say yes.

I found myself conceding small things at first. A kiss here, a dinner there. Until I was full-fledged in love with you.

That was when you chose to run away, and take my heart with you. Now I'm standing here alone and miserable.

Congratulations you've won I hope you're happy.

**I don't wanna turn down your side street  
I don't wanna pull in your drive  
Don't wanna see you standin' there, don't wanna see you standin' there  
Don't wanna see that look in your eyes  
Girl, I'm lovin' you, lovin' you against my will**

**  
**I don't want to see you standing there talking to some nurse. Don't want to see you flirting like I was never here.

You only acknowledge me when you're saying something that hurts. I don't want to look into your eyes, I don't want to

know what you really think, because I'm scared you'll pull me right back in.

**Your love is like a deep dark river  
Pullin' me out to sea  
The harder I try to resist you  
The weaker I seem to be**

I've tried to resist. When you walk by I lower my eyes and try to focus on a chart. When you flirt with some nurse,

I chat casually with Liz like I'm not dying inside. I try to pretend I don't care, because I know that one look into your

eyes and I won't be able to stop myself from falling right back in.

**I don't wanna feel your heartbeat  
I don't wanna taste your kiss  
I don't wanna call your name, I don't wanna call your name  
I don't wanna want you like this  
Girl, I'm lovin' you, lovin' you against my will  
Lovin' you, lovin' you against my will **

I try to forget what it feels like to be lying in your arms hearing your heart beat and wondering where I belong.

I don't want to imagine kissing you and saying I love you, and I really don't want to imagine you saying I love you too.

I don't want to be so sad inside, but it seems that when your not hear with me I'm only half of me. I don't want to love you,

but it's to late because you see I love you Patrick Drake.

**A/N Review! Review! Review!**


	9. What Kind Of Fool Am I

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I think I'll go cry now. Actually I own the compact and make up case **

**that I bought at the mall today. YAY! smiles**

**Song: What Kind of Fool Am I by Rick Springfield. Hah It's NOAH! Ironic isn't it!**

**A Special Thank You To Bonaza and AMC Addict for the song suggestion and lyrics.**

**Thank You To All Reviewers.**

**I wonder who she's seeing tonight Is she really going **

**out with him He's not her type And doin' **

**all the things she used to do to me **

Oh my god. Robin, is going out with that new cardiologist Matthew Thomas . He's not the type of guy

Robin likes, he's safe. She was just starting to put down her walls, and thanks to me they're right back up.

**Well, I'd say something to her But I get so jealous **

**When I think of her loving somebody else **

**That I can't think why we ever let go **

**I must have been crazy **

I want to tell her not to go. Tell her that I love her, and I want a commitment.

When I think of her with that Dr. Matt I just want to punch something. Hard. I'm so mad I don't even care

that it would hurt my precious hands. I can't believe I let her go. I might has well have told her to go out

with that Thomas guy.

**Tell me, what kind of fool am I To just let go - to just**

**let go like that What kind of fool am I To lose you **

How could I have let her go! What kind of fool does that. Lets the girl of his dreams walk out the door.

Actually I more of threw her out the door. How could I let myself be dumb enough to lose her!

**She was cold sometimes **

**But she made me feel alive **

**She was such a spoiled baby **

**But baby she could love **

**And she loved me like nobody ever will again **

Robin was everything I never thought I wanted but everything I always needed. She loved me,

even when I was cold and heartless. She may be prone to meddling and she just might be the

bossiest person I've ever met. But she was the best thing that ever happened to me and I screwed it up.

**I thought we'd be together **

**When the world ran down **

**When the curtain fell and the lights came up **

**But the Gods or whatever make the world **

**go round Shuffled when they should have cut **

I thought that we would stay together. I might not have been able to commit, but I thought we would just keep

up with our no strings and maybe one day I would be able to commit. But then one day my mouth opened and

I said the one thoing that I never wanted to say. I ended it.

**Tell me what kind of fool am I To just let go - **

**to just let go like that What kind of fool am I To lose you **

How could I do that! How could I destroy the best thing in my life, the best thing that's ever happened

to me and ever will again. How could I be so stupid. And now right this minute she's out with that that guy!

She's probably laughing at his dumb jokes, and oh god what if she's kissing him!

What if she has sex with him? What if she marries him! All because I was too dumb to hang onto her.

**Did it come too easy to the two of us **

**Did we go too wrong to ever make it right **

**Were we too busy checking out the **left** hand **

**That we didn't see the right**

What happened to us. Did we not see the signs. Not see that we were falling in love, so instead we fell apart?

We tried to hard to fight it, so it got taken away instead. Why did this have to happen.

Why couldn't I just have let myself love you?

**Oh baby please, oh baby, please come back **

**I meant to say in time Baby we could work it out **

**But I never meant to say goodbye**

I wanted to tell you that we could work it out but instead I said good bye. I wanted to say that you were everything

to me but instead I acted like you were nothing. I wanted to say I love you wanted you to say it too.

But instead I just made you hate me. When we should have been saying Hello we said good-bye.

And I pushed us to that point.

**Tell me what kind of fool am I **

**What kind of fool am I **

**What kind of fool am I **

**To lose you **

How could I let myself lose you. What kind of fool am I to le that happen. I love you Robin Scorpio and

you're all I need, or want.

**Review! Review! Review! Hope you guys liked it!**


	10. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**A/N Thank You For Your Review.**

**This story is being updated cuz I asked babiiechica2oo8 which story i should update and she said this one.**

**Disclaimer: Are Patrick and Robin married? Enough said.**

**Song: Don't Go Breaking my Heart by Jessie McCartney (I no that's no the original but that's the version I'm using.) **

**A: (Don't go breakin)  
Don't go breakin my heart  
J: I couldn't if I tried **

"Robin? can we talk for a minute?" Patrick asked tentatively.

"I guess."

"Robin, these last few weeks after we broke up..."

"We? Don't you mean you?"

"Okay after _I _ended it, I realized something."

"What?" she asked softly, as though she was afraid to hope. He paused and swallowed.

"I can't be with out you Robin. I tried to tell my self that I didn't need you, and that I didn't want you, but when you weren't there

anymore I found myself wanting you to be there. I realized that I love you, Robin."

"I love you, too Patrick." He realized that those were the sweetest words he'd ever heard. He couldn't wipe the fully dimpled smile off his

face. He reached down and kissed her with more passion then he ever had before.

"One question Patrick you mean it right, because if you don't I couldn't take it."

"I do, Robin, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Thanks, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me too, even with the all the sarcasm, and the womanizing."

"Thanks." he said sarcastically. "And with you, well good things come in small packages." She slapped him hard on the arm. "OWW."

"You're just being a baby."

**A: Oh honey if I get restless  
J: Baby your not that kind**

"Does this mean we're an item?" Robin asked.

"Yes, it does."

**A: oooh Nobody knows it  
J: and nobody knows it  
J: Right from the start  
A: I gave you my heart  
J: oh baby you know  
Both: I gave you my heart  
**

"You know something?"

"I know lots of things." He said cheekily.

"Patrick, be serious!"

"Okay." He said flashing his trade mark smirk.

"The moment I saw you I fell in love, I know it sounds crazy but its true."

"You know something?" He said mimicking her earlier words.

"I know lots of things." She said doing it right back.

"So did I."

**Both: so don't go breakin my heart  
A:I wont go breakin your heart  
J: oooh don't go breakin my  
A: don't go breakin my heart  
J: and nobody told us  
A: cuz nobody showed us  
**

"You know something funny?"

"What?"

"If I had followed my parents example, we would have spent the rest of our lives fighting." Robin said.

"If we followed mine we would have been ,married by now, bu it would destroy us if something ever happened to one of us."

"Well it's a good thing we're a combination of both, so we must be destined to succeed." He showed his agreement by capturing

her lips in another kiss.

**J: ya know baby its up to us now  
A: oooo I think we can make it  
Both: ooooooo and nobody knows it  
(nobody knows it)  
J: Right from the start   
A: I gave you my heart  
J: oh baby you know  
Both: I gave you my heart  
**

"Robin, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to." She said giving him one of her seldom used smiles.

"If you two are done being all lovey-dovey you can get back to work." Epiphany said startling them out of their own little world.

"Okay." They said together top happy to be embarrassed. Epiphany rolled her eyes and walked back to the nurses' station.

**Both: don't go breakin my heart  
Both: I wont go breakin your heart  
Both: don't go breakin my  
J: don't go breakin my  
A: don't go breakin my heart  
J: ooooohhh  
J: you put the sparks of flame   
J: I got your heart at my side  
Both: ooooo and nobody knows it  
(and nobody knows it) **

"Did they make up!" Liz asked Epiphany excitedly.

"Yes they did, and if I wanted to be around all this drama I would go work for a damn soap opera." Liz ignored her she was to busy

trying to spy on Patrick and Robin.

**A: and when I was down  
J: I was your clown  
J: right from the start  
A: I gave you my heart  
J: oooo baby  
Both: I gave you my heart **

"I don't know if I ever thanked you, but you really helped me during the epidemic with my Father coming back to life."

"You did, and you repaid it a thousand times over when you helped me get my Father that transplant."

"I don't know about that."

"Well, you did."

**A: (don't go breakin )  
A: I won't go breakin  
Both: don't go breakin my heart  
J: I will never  
A: I wont go breakin your heart  
Both: oooo don't go breakin my  
Both: don't go breakin my  
**

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I just had a really crazy idea."

"Another one?" She asked with false exasperation.

"I think we should move in together."

'I'd love to!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Where'd you have in mind?"

"They have these new condos for sale near the harbor that seem perfect."

"Let's go see them."

"Okay."

"If you two lovebirds are finished planning out the rest of your lives could you maybe GET BACK TO WORK!" Epiphany asked.

"I guess, it's not as much fun as this though." Patrick said as he much to Epiphany's displeasure pulled Robin into another kiss.

**J: haha **  
"I knew you guys loved each other!" Liz said triumphantly when they pulled apart.

"If we say you were right will you leave me alone so I can kiss Robin."

"Pat-rick!" Robin reprimanded.  
"What." He asked.

"Oh, never mind." Patrick flashed her is trademark smirk before once more capturing her lips.

**A/N Let me know what you guys think cuz I really liked this chapter when I was writing it which is rare for me.**

**So, I really want to know what you guys think. So press the pretty purple button and review, review, review!**


	11. Chills

**A/N Okay here is an update. I'm really sorry if updates r slow it's because I started 2 more stories 2day so now I'm writing **

**eight stories at once and also I need to read and annotate two books for school. Thanks OT babiiechica2oo8 for the song and lyrics. **

**Also I know with how far ahead I'm making them in there relationship I'm living in my own dream world so sue me. LOL. **

**Also this chapter is all FLUFF! YAY Fluff!**

**Song: umm I don't no wut it's called let me ask Lou. Okay she says its Chills and it's by Fatty Koo.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital I would be old and rich not young and in high school being forced to read books I don't like. **

**The sunlight smiles  
Faithful everyday for you  
No one can come close to the  
Joy you bring to me  
Whispers like a summer breeze  
To put my mind at ease  
When I look into your eyes  
I envision you and me  
On love's journey  
So I wrote this melody  
To show you that you send me**

"Patrick, I want you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you've brought me more joy in these last few

months then I've ever felt before." I say as I lie in his arms.

"I know the feeling."

"I don't know what I would have done if I'd never met you."

"I can barely remember before you where here and I don't want to." he says back.

"I love you Patrick."

"I love you too."

**Chills running through my body  
Shivering down my spine  
Keeps me quivering for you  
So happy that your mine  
I'm shaken, I can't control myself  
Cuz you  
You send me chills  
**

Patrick Drake sends chills through my body. Every time I kiss him I see fireworks. Hell, It's like the grand finale on the Fourth Of July.

I can't control myself around him, all logic is thrown to the wind where he's concerned.

**Come whisper in my ear  
Tell me what your heart desires  
Girl I feel that you're the one  
That I could spend forever with  
You give me that sensation  
That no other love can give  
**

"Robin?" He asks me.

"Yeah?"

"I could see myself with you forever."

"Me too."

"Wow, we finally agree on something!" He says dryly.

**Boy what you do for me  
Goes far beyond my wildest dreams**

"You're almost everything a Prince Charming is supposed to be."

"What am I missing?"

"Your not missing anything, you just have extra things."

"Like what? My mind-bending sex?"

"Like you unbelievable amount of arrogance." I say with a laugh, but he is right about that.

**Say you'll never leave  
Girl when you look at me  
I get this feeling inside of me  
**

I watch Patrick he appears to be deep in thought I wonder what he's thinking about. I never get the chance to ask him, because he

seizes me abruptly and starts kissing me full force.

**Cold as the winter breeze  
Makin my heart freeze  
Ooohhhh  
Hot as the summer flame  
When u say my name  
**

It's so weird what Patrick does to me. I feel hot and cold at the same time. it's the weirdest feeling, the sensation of being both warm

and cold. He makes my heart beat faster. It's like the kind of reaction you read about in romance novels.

**Sparkling like Perrier  
Got me dizzy like Chardonnay**

Being around Patrick is like being drunk. Not the mean kid or the sad kind but the giggly kind. He makes your head spin.

You never know what he'll say next. He's flirty on second, and mad the next. Sad one minute, and Arrogant the next.

He's always changing, always moving, never standing still. I love that about him, but it makes him harder to read.

**I feel chills  
when u look at me  
Chills  
When u touch me  
Chills running all over my body  
**

Patrick Drake gives me chills. He literally sends shivers down my spine. He is everything I never had and everything I never wanted.

Or thought I did anyways. Because really he is everything you could ever dream for once you get past his front.

**You send me chills _x7_  
I can't help it  
I can't stop it  
I can't fake it**

**I can't lie  
Cuz you send me chills**

I used to pretend that he had no effect on me, but now I've lost the ability to do even that. So, it's a good thing we're back together

because it would so not be good for him to know he gives me chills if we were broken up. It would still be bad actually,

his ego does not need any more inflation. But I love him because of all these things and not in spite of them.

Even if they annoy me sometimes.

**A/N Hope you guys liked this chapter! Review! Review! Review!**


	12. Stay

**A/N I'm sorry for making you guys wait for this, but Lou and I finally settled it with Rock Paper Scissors. Lou is way better at it then my sisters which resulted in my losing. Which means u guys get an update!**

**Thank You To All Reviewers!**

**Song: Stay by Natalie **

**Disclaimer: I'm 14, so I can't possibly own this.**

**Take all I'm going to give to you  
What I have is true  
You're the one for me  
Everything I feel inside is  
sweet You make me love so deep  
You're the one for me  
I can feel it now  
What all it really means  
it's beautiful  
what we have is a special thing  
I owe you for showing me  
Love is real, taking me far away to a better place**

"Robin, you know what I've realized these last few months?"  
"What?"

"That what we have is special, it's the kind of love my parents had, at first that scared me but now I've realized that that kind

of love is a special thing which should be treasured always. The feelings I have for you are deeper then I've ever felt before."

Patrick knelt on one knee.

"What are you saying!"

"Robin, will you marry me?" Patrick asked pulling a ring out of his pocket where it had been resting in a small box.

"Yes I will." She said her eyes filling with tears as he took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. The ring was white gold

with a large diamond which was heart shaped on the inside the words My heart, My soul, My Everything were engraved.

**Anything you want, anything you need, anything your heart desires  
I'm here for you, You take me higher  
What you feel what you say, what you do when you smile, my days are brighter  
I'm loving you  
Please don't you go away  
I want you to stay**

"I want to give you everything you've ever dreamed of, and anything you can ever need or want, When you smile it makes me more

happy then I've ever been. You make my life what it is." Patrick continued. Robin leaned forward and kissed him, the kiss tasted sort

of salty because she was crying.

**Please don't you go away  
I want you to stay  
where your heart remains  
forever, tomorrow, today, everyday don't change  
I'm by your side  
looking in your eyes  
Happy together, forever**

"I knew that I loved you when I started envisioning our future, I used to never look forward and never look back, you've made me

remember the happy times, you mad my Dad and I have a relationship. I want you to be by my side tomorrow and the next day, and

every day for the rest of our lives." Patrick continued.

" I want that too. That's all I've ever wanted. You were always enough for me and you always will be. You're the only one I'll ever need

and I'll ever want."

**I can see my life  
I want you to stay  
where your heart remains  
forever, tomorow, today, everyday don't change  
I'm by your side  
looking in your eyes  
Happy together, forever  
I can see my life  
**

"When I'm with you looking into your eyes I'm the happiest I've ever been." Patrick added.

"You make my life perfect, you make me happy." Robin told him.

**Now that I have you here with me  
I won't let you leave  
I promise you my best  
The things you say to me  
I melt, I can't control myself  
I promise you my best  
That I can give  
**

"I'll never let you leave, I promise to follow you, wherever you want to go whenever you want to go, always and forever."

"I'll always do the same for you, when I'm around you I'm where I've always wanted to be, and I'll be happy wherever you are." Robin added.

"I can't believe we're getting married! I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"Oh god am I going to be expected to participate in these wedding plans!"  
"Yup!"

"Oh no!"

**A/N Hope you guys liked, cuz I had so much fun writing it! Hope you can all forgive me for making you wait! Hope you all like it! **

**Review! Please?**


	13. Just A Little Bit

**A/N I'm planning to update as much as I can this week, but I'm going to my dad's on Friday and I'll be gone until Wednesday**

**so I won't be able to update anything during that time. Sorry. Thank you to Lou for the song and the lyrics to it.**

**Thank You To ALL Reviewers!**

**Song: Just A Little Bit by 50.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital Patrick and Robin would be married, so since they so obviously aren't...**

**Breathe just a little bit harder,  
Make love a little bit sweeter,  
Heartbeat a little bit faster,  
I'm up for this,  
I could get used to this boy,**

Patrick asked me to marry him! I've never been so happy in my entire life! Everything is just so perfect. It feels different now, it feels better.

Nothing seems wrong with the world, anymore everything is just happy, and safe. I can't wait to tell everyone! I think I'll go call Brenda now!

"Brenda!"

"Yeah, Robin?"

"PATRICKASKEDMETOMARRYHIM!" I screamed into the receiver in one breath!

"Can you repeat that?" Brenda asked confused.

"Patrick asked me to marry him!"

"Oh my god! That's awesome! When, how, what's the ring like!" Brenda asked.

"Last night, he told me how much better his life was with me in it, and he told me how much he loved me and then he pulled out the

ring box and gave me the ring. It has one huge heart shaped diamond in the middle, on a white gold band."

"How many carats?"

"I'd say a good 2.5 carats."

"That's amazing Robin I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Brenda but I've got to go, I want to call my Mom."

"Okay, bye Robin."

**I don't really feel like going home,  
I'm trapped in this,  
I'm wrapped in this,  
I'm likin' this,  
You make me just,  
Wanna scream ya name,  
(Boy),  
I don't know but it feels so right,  
(Boy),  
How about you and me spend the night,  
(Boy),  
Everything you do it feels like the first time we made love,  
The night when we kissed,  
Everything boy it makes me just,**

"MOM!" I screamed happily into the phone.

"What has you so excited ?"

"Patrick asked me to marry him!"

"That's wonderful! When?"

"Last night, he gave me this heart shaped white gold diamond ring."

"That's great, who have you told?"

"You and Brenda I was going to go tell Dad next."

"Okay, as long as you told me before your father."

"All right, I've got to go call him."

"Okay, bye sweetie."

"Bye, mom."

**Breathe just a little bit harder,  
Make love a little bit sweeter,  
Heartbeat a little bit faster,  
I'm up for this,  
I could get used to this boy,**

"Robin?"

"Patrick?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you where at work still." I say as I listen to him make his way through our apartment finally reaching our bedroom

where he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. I lean back happily.

"I got off early."

"Good."

"I love you, Robin."

"I love, you too." I say twisting around and standing on tiptoe so I could kiss him seeing this he leaned down.

Everything is just so much better now.

**Tell me what it's gonna be cuz,  
I'm wantin' this (uh),  
I'm lovin' this (uh),  
Inside of this (uh),  
I can't resist,  
Wanna scream your name,  
(Boy),  
I'm so sure that it's gon' feel so right,  
(Boy),  
Let's just see where it leads tonight,  
(Boy),  
Everything you do it feels like the first time we...  
Everything boy it makes me just,  
**

"Okay Patrick let go, I've got to go call my Dad and tell him." I say giggling as he ignores me and continues kissing me.

"Patrick, I've got to call him."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Why?"

"Because, I already told him, I asked him if I could marry you, and he said yes." I blinked a few times trying to get his words to

register, that is something I hadn't expected. That is so sweet.

"Aww." I respond kissing him back.

**Breathe just a little bit harder,  
Make love a little bit sweeter,  
Heartbeat a little bit faster,  
I'm up for this,  
I could get used to this boy,**

They say you can tell when you're in love, thing that would annoy you make you like them more, everything is better.

Your heart beats faster, their touch makes you shiver. Patrick does that for me. I've known I loved him for a long time,

but I've only recently admitted it.

**Feels like I reached the sky,  
When you touche me I can't believe this life,  
I'm so lucky how I found that someone who gets me so high,  
Boy you know what you doin', what you do to me it makes me just,  
**

When I'm with him I feel like I can do anything. I feel like I can touch the sky. He makes my life so much better. When he's around me,

it feels as though it's a dream. When I'm sad he makes me happy, when I'm mad he makes me forget. He is my opposite in so many

ways, but that's part of what make's him so perfect, and so appealing.

**Breathe just a little bit harder,  
Make love a little bit sweeter,  
Heartbeat a little bit faster,  
I'm up for this,  
I could get used to this boy...  
**

Everything is so much more perfect. My life is just perfect. I know they say that nothing is perfect, but my life really is

because no that he's in it, the little everyday things that go wrong aren't as important, all that matters is that he's there with me

everyday, that he's there when I go to sleep, and when I go to bed.

I love that man. I love Patrick Drake.

**A/N Hope Everyone liked! Review! Review! Review!**


	14. Ain't No Other Man

**A/N Okay I love this song first of all, and well I needed to update this so I'm using this. O btw this chapter is dedicated to babiiechica2oo8 because she's reviewed every chapter of this story and like almost every chapter of my other stories. So since she keeps telling me that my songfic stories are her favorites of my stories this chapter is dedicated to her. Thanks Lou!**

**Thank You TO All reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned GH I begged for it but sadly no one would by it for me.**

**Song: Ain't no other man by Christina Aguilera**

**Could feel it from the start  
Couldn't stand to be apart  
Something 'bout ya caught my eye  
Something moved me deep inside  
Don't know what ya did boy, but you had it  
And I've been hooked ever since  
Told my mother, my brother, my sister, and my friends  
Told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense  
That every time I see you everything starts making sense  
**

Something about Patrick Drake has always appealed to me. From the moment I saw him he caught m I. Of course how couldn't I

notice him he was having sex with a nurse in the middle of the OR. But that wasn't it. It was the cocky personality, the arrogant sense

of humor, the pompous attitude. I know that sounds weird, but from the moment I saw him I wanted him. Some people don't believe

in love at first sight but for some strange reason I've loved Patrick Drake from the moment I saw him. Hard as I tried to deny it.

And now we're going to get married.

**Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon   
You got soul, you got class, you got style, you're bad ass  
Ain't no other man, it's true  
Ain't no other man but you  
**

He has everything I could ever want. Which I know sounds weird but once you realize that his personality is just something he

hides behind and see what he's like on the inside, you just well for me anyway fall in love. He is such an amazing person, I love him

to pieces, even if he has the worst bedside manner I've ever seen.

**Never thought I'd be alright (no, no no)  
'Till you came and changed my life (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
What was cloudy now is clear, yeah, yeah  
You're the light that I needed  
You got what I want boy, and I want it   
So keep on giving it up  
So tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends  
Tell the others, your lovers, better not be present tense (mhm)  
'Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one elses  
Whoa, oh, oh  
**

I never thought I'd find love again. Most people don't find the love I've had once let alone twice in one lifetime, and but then I found it

again and it is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I no I've said that a lot. But it's true. I've never felt so right.

He's changed my life so much all for the better.

**Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other, other  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other  
Ain't no other man but you, oh  
**

Their is no other man for me, nor will there ever be, because I am completely hopelessly madly head over heels in love with Patrick Drake.

I can't even imagine life without him.

**You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy, you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever   
Passed every test  
**

He's there when I fall apart. He picks me up and makes it better He talks me down when I'm upset. We balance each other out. Patrick

and I. We draw strength from each other. We grow stronger when we're together. I love him so much.

**Woo, yeah,  
Next to you, oh yeah, alright  
Ooh, whoa  
You're the kinda guy a girl won't find  
Yeah, yeah, oh, oh yeah  
**

He's the man I never expected to find. Never expected to even like. Never expected to love. But I've never been happier, I'm glad we

took the chance and got together. It's been positively magical. Soon I'll Be Dr. Robin Devane-Scorpio Drake. Yes. I know my last

name will be absurdly long, not that it isn't already,

**And now I'm telling you  
Said, ain't no other man but you  
Oh, yeah, yeah   
What you do, oh said  
Baby baby baby, no  
Yeah, ooh  
Don't you know, ooh ooh  
Ain't no other man but you**

There's no one for me other then him. I want to live the rest of my life by his side, in his arms. I love him always and forever.

**A/N Hope You guys liked, they'll be no updates Friday- possibly Wednesday I'll be at my Dad's so it can't be helped but my mom **

**might be able to get him to drop me off late Monday night so then updates on Tuesday! Review! PLEASE!**


	15. Seasons of Love

**A/N I had to go to my dad's for a bit so that is y it has taken this long.**

**Thank You To all Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Song: Seasons of Love from Rent**

**Five hundred twenty-five thousand**

**Six hundred minutes,**

**Five hundred twenty-five thousand**

**Moments so dear.**

**Five hundred twenty-five thousand**

**Six hundred minutes**

**How do you measure, measure a year?**

It had been a year, they had dated for a year, well if you could call our little dance dating, but we are in love now, and we're engaged. A year, only a year, it seems like so much more. I can barely fathom a time before Robin Scorpio. It seems like she was always there.

**In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights**

**In cups of coffee**

**In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.**

How do you measure the time we've spent together? In fights? In time spent making love? In time spent at the Metrocourt? (Usually fighting over Carly, but still.) In the times we laugh? In surgeries? In patients? A year never seemed like much before but this last year has been so filled with love, and laughter.

**In five hundred twenty-five thousand**

**Six hundred minutes**

**How do you measure**

**A year in the life?**

Five hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes that's how long ago I first saw her. In the OR. I knew I wanted her the moment I saw her.

**How about love?**

**How about love?**

**How about love? Measure in love**

This year just seems so different then every other. Okay it was, I never have had to remove so many bullets, but still that's not what I mean, I've never been in love before this year.

**Five hundred twenty-five thousand**

**Six hundred minutes!**

**Five hundred twenty-five thousand**

**Journeys to plan.**

I love Robin Scorpio, and I can't wait to spend years and years and years with her. That used to scare me so much I ran away I won't lie and say it doesn't scare me just a little still, but Robin is worth it, because I know I want her by my side no matter what.

**Five hundred twenty-five thousand**

**Six hundred minutes**

**How do you measure the life**

**Of a woman or a man?**

I never used to think much about the future, I only really did when my Mom was dying and when I met Robin. I used to wonder how they would measure my Mom's life when she left us. How can you sum up the baseball games, the family dinners, the advice, the band aids?

**In truths that she learned,**

**Or in times that he cried.**

**In bridges he burned,**

**Or the way that she died.**

How will I be remembered? I sometimes wondered, not often but still, I did consider it, when I was trying to forgive my Dad which I did, I wondered do I want to be remembered as not having forgiven him, when I wouldn't commit to Robin I wondered did I want to be remembered as a skirt chaser?

**It's time now to sing out,**

**Tho' the story never ends**

**Let's celebrate**

**Remember a year in the life of friends**

**Remember the love!**

**Remember the love!**

**Seasons of love!**

This year has been one I'll never forget, it's the year I forgave my Dad, the year I met, fell in love with, and proposed to Robin. I'll always remember this year. It's the one that has changed my life the most.

**Oh you got to got to Remember the love! remember the love, **

**You Measure in love know that love is a gift from up above Seasons of love. **

**Share love, give love spread love Measure measure you life in love.**

I love Robin, now and forever, and I can't wait to marry her.

**A/N hope everyone liked, because I love this song do much, that might have something to do with the fact that it annoys the hell out of my Dad. Review! Review! Review!**


	16. I knew I loved You Before I Met You

A/N Hi everybody! Lol. Now I just need to go find a song for this chapter, because I seriously doubt saying hi qualifies as a good chapter.

Thank You To All Reviewers!

Disclaimer: Still nothing.

Song: I knew I loved you before I met You by Savage Garden.

**Maybe it's intuition  
but some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe...**

I'm getting married today. Brenda and Liz and Lainey and Kelly and my Mom and Maxie and Georgie are all here. Brenda's my maid of honor and the rest other then my Mom are my bridesmaids. I'm marrying Patrick Drake the love of my life. I knew I loved him before I met him. I know that makes no sense but I really did. I may have tried to deny it until recently, but I always loved him.

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life   
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**

I've waited for this day my entire life. When I was little I would dress up my Barbies and imagine my wedding. I always dreamed of my perfect husband and although Patrick covered his best qualities with arrogance and an I-don't-care attitude he really is one of the best men I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.

**There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see  
the missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe...**

There's no single easily explainable reason for why I love him so much. Just a wonderful sense of finally being complete when I'm with him. When I'm with him I'm truly happy. Actually content. I'm in love and today I will marry him and become well Dr. Drake technically but still Mrs. Drake, I'll be his wife and he'll be my husband.

**A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you**

I'm finally whole. Really and truly complete. In a few minutes I'll walk down the aisle with my Uncle Mac and my Dad for really and truly they are both my fathers and marry the man of my dreams.

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life   
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**

It's time to go. I'm ready now. I wonder if Patrick is? When Dad came in he said Patrick looked about ready to pass out. I'll have to tease him about that later. We all line up Georgie, then Maxie, followed by Kelly, Lainey, Liz, finally Brenda, and then me with Mac on my left and my Dad on my right. The wedding march has started and it's finally time.

**A/N I hope everyone liked! Review! Review! Review! **


	17. Because You Loved Me

**A/N I'm so so so so so sorry! I've been really busy with school n I haven't had enough time to update. Please forgive me! And continue to read and review! Your opinion means so much to me! **

**Thank You To All Reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I didn't own anything for the last 16 chapters so y would I own anything now?**

**Song: Because You Loved Me By: Celine Dion**

**For all those times you stood by me**

**For all the truth that you made me see**

**For all the joy you brought to my life**

**For all the wrong that you made right**

**For every dream you made come true**

**For all the love I found in you**

**I'll be forever thankful baby**

**You're the one who held me up**

**Never let me fall**

**You're the one who saw me through it all**

"Patrick and Robin have prepared their own vows for their wedding." Father Marks announced. "Go ahead Patrick." He added.

"Robin, the moment I met you I knew I was in love, I tried to pretend I wasn't I lied to myself, but then one day I opened my eyes and I realized how much you meant to me. You made me forgive my Dad, you made me happy, you made me love, you held me up all this time, you never let me fall." Patrick paused and smiled at robin whose eyes were filled with tears

**You were my strength when I was weak**

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

**You saw the best there was in me**

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**

**I'm everything I am**

**Because you loved me**

"You saw in me what I couldn't see in myself, what I didn't acknowledge was there, when I was falling apart because I might have HIV you helped me stay calm, and live my life, when I was falling apart over my Dad's need of a liver and pretended I wasn't you helped me save him, Everything I am, exists because you've loved me Robin, because you believed in me." Patrick took robin's hand and squeezed it before continuing.

**You gave me wings and made me fly**

**You touched my hand I could touch the sky**

**I lost my faith, you gave it back to me**

**You said no star was out of reach**

**You stood by me and I stood tall**

**I had your love I had it all**

**I'm grateful for each day you gave me**

**Maybe I don't know that much**

**But I know this much is true**

**I was blessed because I was loved by you**

"When I fell, you picked me up, when I'm with you I feel like I can reach for the stars, you taught me that anything is possible, every day you've spent with me has been a blessing. Your love has given me everything, you have Robin, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have half the life or be half the man I am today." Patrick smiled down at Robin who smiled at him the tears no rolling down her cheeks.

**You were always there for me**

**The tender wind that carried me**

**A light in the dark shining your love into my life**

**You've been my inspiration**

**Through the lies you were the truth**

**My world is a better place because of you**

"You've been there for me all this time, you never take my crap, you see through my lies, you make me a better person, when I'm with you I'm happy, you made me happy again, you restored my faith in people, after my Mom died I lost my faith, and you brought that back you made me love again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be my wife." Patrick finished. Robin smiled at Patrick she couldn't wait to marry him either.

**A/N I hope everyone liked! Review please! I love knowing what you think! The next chapter will be Robin's vows! Review! **


	18. L O V E

**A/N Hi, everybody! I want to thank you all for your spectacular extraordinary reviews! You guys rock! This story is winding down now and I'll probably end it soon, but who knows soon for me can mean in to chapters! I managed to get a small break in my schedule this weekend to write this and I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**This Chapter Update is dedicated to my wonderful, wonderful Reviewers…**

**Babiiechica2oo8 You rock Lou! I no this is one of ur favorites of mine so that just added the incentive to update it!**

**Jasam2010: Thanx for all the reviews!**

**Bonanza and AMC Addict: Thanx for all ur help with Chapter 6!**

**Britany: lol, hah my sister well need I say more then my sister?**

**Britbrat: Thanx so much for the review!**

**Thanks everybody!**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm, I have a question Mr. I'm-obsessed-with-disclaimers. Do you have no life? Lol. **

**Song: L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole**

**L is for the way you look at me **

**O is for the only one I see **

**V is very, very extraordinary **

**E is even more than anyone that you adore can**

When you look at me, I feel as though we're the only two people in the room, in the world even. My problems just melt away, and you and me are the only ones who matter, when I'm with you I fell special, I didn't think that I could ever be loved again with my HIV and everything, but then that one day when you entered my life, well more like when I stormed into yours." Robin paused while everyone chuckled before continuing. "That day I found myself wondering if maybe someone might actually like me in spite of everything, then when I finally let you in you loved me because of who I am not in spite of it. You believed in me, you held me up, when I couldn't do it myself, you're my everything." Robin smiled up at Patrick, who though she knew he would deny it later appeared to be on the verge of tears.

**Love is all that I can give to you **

**Love is more than just a game for two **

**Two in love can make it **

**Take my heart and please don't break it **

**Love was made for me and you **

"I was afraid to give away my heart again, afraid to be hurt, but slowly and surely I found myself opening up to you, we had our share of fights, but we always found our way back to each other, I never really believed in fate, or soul mates, but now I realize everything in my life has brought me to this moment, to you." Yup, Patrick was definitely on the verge of tears.

**L is for the way you look at me **

**O is for the only one I see **

**V is very, very extraordinary **

**E is even more than anyone that you adore can **

"I tried to live life without you. Remember that? A few months ago, when you said quote 'Let's stop acting like high schoolers and end this.' I pretended it didn't matter acted like I didn't care, but I did, and it mattered so much. The day you asked me to be your girlfriend was one of the happiest days of my life topped only by our engagement, and today, our wedding. I love you, Patrick Drake." Patrick couldn't help it a single tear slid down his cheek and then another, and another.

**Love is all that I can give to you **

**Love is more than just a game for two **

**Two in love can make it **

**Take my heart and please don't break it **

**Love was made for me and you **

**Love was made for me and you **

**Love was made for me and you**

"You are everything I ever wanted and more. I didn't realize it when I first met you, I mean you were well I won't say exactly what in church but I'm sure Liz and Epiphany will be happy to inform everyone at the reception, exactly what you where doing when I first saw you. I'll never forget the way you smiled at me that day, even if it annoyed the hell out of me. The facts remain the same we were made for each other, meant to be together, forever and always. I look forward to every day knowing that you're a part of it." Robin smiled up at Patrick and squeezed his hands. The priest smiled as well, at the obviously madly in love couple.

"Patrick, what token do you give of the vows you have made?"  
" This ring."  
" Bless this ring, O Lord, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in Thy peace, and continue in Thy favor, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen."  
Robin, I give you this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of my vows. Patrick said sliding the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand.

"Robin, what token do you give of the vows you have made?"  
"This ring."  
"Bless this ring, O Lord, that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in your peace, and continue in your favor, until their life's end, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."  
Patrick, I give you this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of my vows.

"The Soul of marriage can be a trusting place where two people can come together from the struggles of the world and feel safe, accepted, and loved . . . or it can be a battleground where two egos are locked in a lifelong struggle for supremacy, a battle which is for the most part invisible to the rest of the world. If you are to have the first in your marriage you must work toward it by cultivating your mutual interests and aspirations" The priest said continuing with the vows other. "You have pledged your love to each other. It is not these words that have made your marriage real, but the God of love, who has welded your hearts together as one. He has said, "For this cause shall a man leave his father and mother and shall be joined unto his wife and the two shall become one flesh." The priest smiled at Patrick and Robin. Pastor: Forasmuch as Patrick and Robin have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, by the authority committed unto me as a minister of the Gospel of Jesus Christ, I declare that Patrick and Robin are now Husband and Wife, according to the ordinance of God, and the law of the State of New York: in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. The Lord bless you, and keep you. The Lord make His face to shine upon you, and be gracious unto you; the Lord lift up His countenance upon you, and give you peace: both now and in the life everlasting. Amen. "The priest paused for a second. "You may now kiss the bride." Patrick grinned at Robin wickedly whispering about how this was his favorite part, before capturing her lips in what he was sure had to be the best kiss either of them had ever had. "I now present for the first time Dr. and Dr. Patrick Drake!" The priest finished. The happy couple preceded down the aisle thrilled to be married.

A/N Hope everyone liked! Review please:0)


	19. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**A/N Hi everybody! This wedding is going to be so long Trust me on that lol. I have a bunch of songs to use.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's just so sad.**

**Song: Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith**

"The bride and groom will now have their first dance as husband and wife." The DJ announced while everyone in the family turned to watch Patrick and Robin as they walked out onto the dance floor.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure**

"You look beautiful." Patrick whispered pulling Robin closer.

"Thanks. Can you believe it we did we're finally married!"

"It's amazing isn't it? We're finally together 100 and we will be forever and always."

"I never want to be away from you ever again."

"Careful, Scorpio I may start to think you like me."

"That's Drake to you." Robin said smiling up at him.

I don't wanna close my eyes  
**I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

"Every moment with you has been the best I've ever had. I love being around you I never want to be away from you again either."

"Me too." Robin said quietly, happily.

"Now you're Mrs. Dr. Patrick Drake." Patrick said.

"Yup. Only I'm a Dr. too, so it's more like Dr. Dr. Patrick Drake." Robin said with a laugh.

"I don't care Mrs. Dr. Patrick rake sounds better."

**Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever**

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you're asleep?"

"No. Do you watch me sleep?" Robin asked him curiously.

"You look so peaceful when you're asleep, so beautiful, I love lying next to you at night, watching you sleep sometimes you smile, and I wonder what you're thinking about."

"I'm thinking about you. You're so romantic did you know that?" Robin said kissing him.

"Don't let Epiphany hear you she'll think I'm going soft."

"What are you going to do if I tell her?"

"You'll see." Patrick said grinning wickedly showing off his dimples.

**I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time**

"I never want to miss one single moment with you." Robin said.

"Me neither, the time seems more worthwhile if I send it with you." Patrick said leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss.

**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

"I never want to be away from you ever again Robin Anna Drake."

"I'd ever want to be anywhere but here in your arms, forever. I love you Patrick Drake."

"And I you Robin Drake."

**Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing**

"Aren't they cute together?" Liz asked Brenda.

"Yeah, they really, really are." Brenda said smiling at her best friend and her best friend's husband.

**A/N I hope everyone liked it! Review and let me know what you thought. I love reviews! **


	20. Always and Forever

**A/N This is it people! The end! Hope you all liked the story, and like this chapter.**

**Thank YOU to ALL Reviewers!**

**Song: ALways and Forever by Heatwave**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own them, but I'll settle for controlling hteir lives through fan fiction! (loooooool)**

**Always and forever  
Each moment with you  
Is just like a dream to me  
That somehow came true **

"Can you believe it, we're really married?" Patrick Drake asked his new wife.

"I know, I can't believe it, I never thought this day would come, one day we could barely stand each other and the next were married, and I couldn't be happier."

"It's like a dream."

**And I know tomorrow **  
**Will still be the same  
Cause we've got a life of love  
That won't ever change and.**

"This is just the beginning of a new forever, a new life together, forever."

"Dance with me, Patrick."

"There's no music."

"We don't need any." Robin said grabbing her husbands arm and pulling him onto the balcony of their suite that over looked the beach in Hawaii where they were having their honeymoon. Patrick smiled and pulled her into his arms.

**Every day  
Love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away  
With a smile **

"She would have loved you, Robin, she really would have." Patrick said suddenly as they danced.

"Tell me about her." Robin requested.

"She was just like you, she had such a spirit, such a sense of right and wrong. I didn't think I could ever love anyone like my parents loved each other, and I didn't think I'd want to, but that's before I met you."

"I didn't think I'd love again but then I met you and I'm happier then I've ever been. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

**Take time to tell me  
You really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
I'll always love you Forever **

"Look, at the sunset, isn't it beautiful?" Robin asked.

"You're beautiful." Patrick responded flashing her a dimpled smile and kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"No, you're beautiful!"

"I'm a man, I'm handsome!" Patrick protested.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure." Robin said teasingly.

**There'll always be sunshine  
When I look at you  
It's something I can't explain  
Just the things that you do **

"Let's go swimming!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Umm, Patrick, it's kinda midnight and I don't want to get arrested."

"We won't get caught."

"Uh-huh."

"Cooooooooome on!" Patrick said giving her a fully dimpled smile.

"Fine, but if we get arrested don't come crying to me when you end up in a cell with a man named Shelia."

"Let's go!" Patrick said grabbing her arm and leading her out of the hotel room and outside to the hotel's pool. Luckily they hadn't changed out of their bathing suits from when they had gone to the beach earlier. Patrick pulled Robin to the water's edge.

"It looks cold." Robin said wrinkling her nose up.

"Spoilsport." Patrick said grinning and pushing her in.

"PATRICK!" Patrick grinned at her and jumped in after her. They swam for a few minutes until…well never let it be said that Robin is ever wrong.

"I'll have to ask you to step out of the pool." A security guard said coming up to the edge of the pool.

"Pat-rick!" they got out of the water and were led to a security office.

**And if you get lonely  
Phone me and take  
A second to give to me  
That magic you make and..  
Every day  
Love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away  
With a smile **

"Only you." Robin exclaimed sighing.

"Only me." Patrick agreed.  
"You do understand that is a direct violation of the policies of this hotel to be in the pool after the hour of seven o'clock?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay in that cell until the proper paperwork has been signed." The man said leading them to a small cell which was empty except for one very ditzy looking girl and her equally ditzy boyfriend.

"I will kill you for this PATRICK DRAKE!"

"You've said it before you'll say it again, Mrs. Drake."

"Oh, but this time I mean it, I know people."

"Like Morgan and Corinthos?"

"I have connections like my parents for example."

"Oh my god you two are like married?" the girl asked.

"Uh-huh."

"How'd that happen?" Her boyfriend asked.

"Sometimes I wonder." Robin muttered.

"She loves me."

"LIKE wow that is like so totally cool, like so what do you two like work as?"

"We're doctors."

"Like on _Grey's Anatomy_??"

"I resent the implications that we are at all like that made up show." Patrick said.

"Riiiiiiiiight, so like do you watch _Grey's Anatomy_?'

"Have you seen Dr. McDreamy?"

"No."

"Dr. McSteamy?"

"We called Patrick Dr. McHottie." Robin stated.

"Like Woah my god that is so cool!" _Ah revenge is sweet. _Robin thought watching Patrick roll his eyes.

**Take time to tell me  
You really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
I'll always love you Forever **

"Your free to go." The security guard told them. Robin smile dup at her husband and grabbed his hand it was almost daybreak so they decided since they were up to head to the beach and watch the sunrise. Robin sat on Patrick's lap at the water's edge watching the sun rise over the horizon.

**A/N Thank you to all th wonderful people who reviewed this. I hope you all liked the story. Review please.**


End file.
